


Would You Like To Come

by r4gz



Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Nervous Kara, asking out to party, bored mary, cheek kissing, heart eyes kate, nose licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Sequel to "Nice Time"....“Oh! Hey Kara.” Kate said, a smile forming on her face as she threw out her gloves. “Hi Kate!” Kara beamed, tucking her hands behind her back. “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a quick sec?” Kara asked, nodding towards outside.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Of Flowers & Tattoos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573309
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Would You Like To Come

It was three days before Christmas Eve. Three days before the party that Kara was talking to her sister about before she slipped on the ice and was saved by her green eyed angel. She didn’t care what Kate told her, she was an angel in the blonde’s eyes.

After the sandwich date at the dog park, Kate took her to see a small little band called “Birds of Prey” at an even smaller little bar that she was sad she hadn’t come across before. Whatever that placed put in their drinks, Kara wanted more of.

The duo danced in a drunkenly stupor, swaying their bodies without a care in the world as the blonde lead singer sung about wanting to put her fingers down her girlfriend’s pants as her boyfriend kissed her neck. Or maybe it was back? Kara couldn’t really remember, she was too focused on Kate breathing in her ear.

Yesterday, Kate dropped in while Kara was working. Saying how she needed to study a flower or two cause she had a client coming in later that wanted a flower tattoo. After talking about the different flowers and what some of them mean, Kate gave the blonde florist that smirk that made her knees go weak and left with a few sketches.

Which brings us to today, with Kara walking through the tattoo studio doors to see if Kate was free so she could ask her a question.

Walking in, the studio appeared stylish but comforting. The walls hanging with various art pieces, no doubt some tattoo ideas. One was of a wolf howling at the full moon, another of a simple fist raised to the heavens. One person was resting in a chair, head back onto the wall as a couple of snores was heard.

Walking towards a desk with a beautiful woman, named “Mary” if the little name card on the desk was anything to go by, Kara cleared her throat to get the younger woman’s attention. “I was wondering if Kate Kane was free?” She asked, twisting and turning her fingers between one another. Mary glanced up, “Do you have an appointment?” She asked, her voice sounding bored and just wanting to be home. Kara shook her head, “Ummm, no. But if you tell her that Kara Danvers is here…” She didn’t get any further, cause that’s when Kate walked out of the back.

“Oh! Hey Kara.” Kate said, a smile forming on her face as she threw out her gloves. “Hi Kate!” Kara beamed, tucking her hands behind her back. “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a quick sec?” Kara asked, nodding towards outside. 

Kate nodded, telling Mary to get the next customer ready. All Mary did was wave her hand and say “Yeah yeah.”

Kara took in a deep breath of air and released. In and out. In and out, hoping to get rid of her nerves. Turning around, she giggled at Kate dancing back and forth on her feet. “What are you doing?” She asked in between giggles. Kate just gestured to her clothes, like that held the answer. Which it did. A tank top, ripped jeans and what looked like biker boots was no clothing for the cold weather.

“Okay, I’ll try to make this short and simple so that you can get back into your toasty studio Though you know me, I like to ramble on and on about stuff. But, I promise I’ll try…” Kara rambled, which Kate found adorable. Dancing closer to Kara, Kate leaned forward and licked Kara’s nose. That made Kara stop, looking at Kate like she just killed a kitten or puppy. “It got you to stop rambling didn’t it?” Kara nodded. “Now, what do you want to ask me?’

Kara closed her eyes, “Okay, so I’m having this Christmas Eve party thing. Or more like me, my sister and parents are. And so was wondering if you would like to come?” 

One breath in. One breath out. Two breath’s in. A kiss on the cheek.

Kara opened her eyes, watching as Kate stepped back. “I would love to come to this party of yours.” Kara nodded, a big smile on her face. “Okay, I shall text you the details later then.” Kate smiled, “I look forward to it.”

And so Kate went back into her studio, ready to art up another person's skin. Kara walking across the street, a big grin on her face.

Both hoping that this party would be hen they had their first kiss on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> til next time


End file.
